


Make Me Forget

by LindtLuirae



Series: Sakura x Uchihas Short Story Collection [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cops AU, F/M, Flirting, Madasaku - Freeform, One-Shot, Sauna, commander!madara, detective!sakura, might post a part 2, pre-established relationship ish, steamy encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: An unexpected encounter in a sauna takes a steamier turn.Now available inрусский!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Series: Sakura x Uchihas Short Story Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726147
Comments: 46
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delightfullythoughtfulbird](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=delightfullythoughtfulbird).



> Thank you delightfullythoughtfulbird for this wonderful request. There might be a part 2 ;)
> 
> I'd also like to thank sarcastic-mommy for beta-ing this, you're awesome!

Sakura took a deep breath of the hot steam of the sauna as she settled onto the wooden bench that extended from the wall. She could finally take a moment to relax and tend to herself and the sore muscles of her body.

Being a detective wasn’t an easy job, not that she expected it to be, but lately it has been such a hassle trying to break in the new recruits. Madara Uchiha, the commander of their unit and the object of her current fantasies, constantly seemed one ‘seriously’ away from snapping someone’s neck off. Sakura didn’t blame him. Those new recruits whined a lot. 

Just as her body was turning pliant in the heat, her eyes drifting shut, the glass door swung open, bringing in a swift breeze of cool air. 

Cracking an eye open, she saw the last person she expected to see in a sauna and the only one that always occupied her thoughts.

Her back stiffened as they stared at each other in open shock.

There was her commander with his bare, sculpted torso sleek with water and fully on display for her eyes to feast on.

_ I’m going to hell, _ Sakura thought dazedly as her eyes trailed back to his face. 

There she was, sitting in her little black bikini, chest heaving from the lack of air in this suffocating heat, and there he was, staring at her with surprise.

“Detective Haruno,” he said like he was pleased to see her. “What a strange coincidence.”

“Sir,” Sakura responded a little breathlessly. “It really is.”

“Please, I told you to call me by my name. And now you’ve already seen me in my swimming trunks,” he chuckled good-naturedly. 

Sakura laughed, hoping he couldn’t sense her nervousness, and watched as he took a seat on the bench opposite of her. “Madara-san,” she tested his name on her tongue, liking the way it tasted, “here to forget that last shift?”

He groaned, and wow, he had no right to sound like  _ that _ . “Don’t remind me.”

“Oops,” Sakura chuckled, “forgive me, can I do something to make you forget?”

His eyes did a quick sweep of her, too quick for Sakura to be able to tell if he was checking her out. “I wouldn’t say no to that.” 

She felt her face flush. Was he flirting with her? 

“And what brings you here?” He carried on, and this time there was no mistaking the way his voice lilted teasingly, or the way his eyes lingered on her. 

“Same reason, sir,” she licked her lips and realised belatedly that she’d reverted back to her formal address.

His eyes darkened with interest. 

Hadn’t they been dancing around this for weeks? Treading dangerous waters, sharing heated looks in the middle of intense situations. She couldn’t ignore the high she felt, something bordering on arousal, when they would move stealthily together, guns in hands and breaths shallow and quick. 

Nor the way it made her feel to have his eyes on her, especially now when she was wearing so little. 

“Should I make you forget, too?” His lips curved in a smirk that made her want to crawl onto his lap and kiss him. 

“That depends,” she said, “on how you choose to make me forget …”

Dangerous waters indeed …

His muscles rippled deliciously as he leaned back against the wall and let out a breath. “Why don’t you come here and find out?”

“I don’t know,” Sakura murmured, feeling her stomach tighten with telltale arousal, “I’m rather comfortable where I am …”

“Fair enough,” he chuckled, running a hand through his thick mane. “I’ll just admire the view then.”

“Why, do you like what you see?” Sakura felt the corners of her mouth twitch as her heart rate doubled. 

“Probably a little too much,” Madara admitted with a self-deprecating smirk. 

Sakura's head fell back to rest against the wall, giving him a nice view of the creamy stretch of her neck and the blushing skin of her breasts in her thin swimsuit. 

She watched him with half-lidded eyes. “Is that so?”

“Maybe a lot too much,” his smirk widened as he acquiesced.

He looked good enough to eat. 

Sakura’s knees parted a little and didn’t miss the way his eyes fell down to watch. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

His eyes flashed back to hers, so dark and wanting they made her shiver despite the thick heat of the atmosphere. “Do you want me to do something about it?”

“Gods, yes,” Sakura found herself groaning, as her eyes shut.

She didn’t dare open them again as she heard him move closer, and then she felt his hand on hers and his breath on her skin. “Then I’m going to kiss you now,” he murmured with promise. 

Sakura tilted her head back and forgot not just those pesky newbies, but the whole world when their lips met. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara and Sakura are called into Tsunade's office to follow a new lead on their case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 for delightfullythoughtfulbird! I really hope you enjoy this addition, I definitely had fun writing it so thank you for the request!
> 
> Special thanks for my partner in crime Kakashisgf for beta'ing this, check out her work, she has some brilliant stuff on here.

The shrill cry of Sakura’s phone woke her with such a terrible jolt that she found her head colliding against something solid and bare.

“Umf!” she groaned, voice muffled as she twisted away and reached blindly for the blaring siren of her cellphone. She swiped the screen, accepting the call without a glance at the caller. “Haruno speaking,” she replied gruffly.

Clattering echoed in the background of the call, followed by a soft curse. “Sakura, get your ass into my office right now. We have a new lead on Kawasaki’s murder, and I need you on it.”

“Ma’am,” Sakura croaked, paused, taking a bleary, bewildered look at her screen. “... it’s four a.m.” She nearly groaned. “Can’t it wait a couple of hours?”

“No, it’s time-sensitive. Grab coffee and your commander while you’re at it. I’ll see you in thirty—don’t be late!”

“But!—” And the line went dead.

Sakura groaned again and flopped back on the incredibly soft mattress of a bed that was definitely not her own.

Oh. 

Right.

That hadn’t been a dream. Slowly, she turned on her side to come face to face with her aforementioned commander in all his naked glory. 

He had one eye cracked open and a semi-scowl on his shadowed face. “Tsunade need something?”

“She wants us to come to the office,” Sakura relayed with a healthy dose of misery colouring her voice. 

A soft groan was her answer. “This better be good,” he muttered as he sat up and threw his legs off the mattress.

He bent to fish blindly on the ground for his missing hairband and deftly flicked on the lamp on his nightstand on his way back up. 

It occurred to Sakura that she’d have to run to her apartment to get her uniform wearing just the bare scraps of her tiny red bikini. Ugh, that was going to be so  _ not _ fun.

Madara stood in a graceful sweep of long hair and delightfully sculpted glutes. He stretched, making his spine pop satisfyingly and let out a groan that would’ve made angels want to sin. 

_ That _ was decidedly more fun. Sakura curled into her duvet and decided she owed herself a few moments of appreciating that mouthwatering view.

Man, she’d climbed that. Sakura gave herself a mental pat on the back before she extracted herself from warm, masculine-smelling sheets and went hunting for her swimsuit.

She dressed quickly and efficiently as Madara disappeared to brush his teeth. Sakura was about to discreetly slip out to grab her uniform when he reappeared wearing a pair of boxers. The view was enough to stop her.

Surely it was okay to ogle him after last night … she’d done much more than that, after all. When her eyes made it back to his face, he had the shadow of a smirk on the corners of his lips.

“I’m just gonna get dressed,” she offered in explanation, hand already on the doorknob.

“I’ll meet you downstairs,” he nodded. Sakura turned to leave, believing that was the end of their conversation, when Madara made a disapproving sound.

She turned back, confused, and found him closer than she expected.

She started, eyes flying up to meet his. “What—“

“Where’s my kiss?” he murmured, his index tracing her jawline to tilt her chin as he swooped down to kiss her, a quick press of hot lips and a gentle nip of teeth that promised more. He leaned away, looking satisfied. “Mmm. Now that’s much better.” 

Sakura found herself unexpectedly flushing. She cleared her throat, trying to regain her bearings. “I’ll see you in ten, if that’s all?”

He laughed, taking a step back to allow her to open the door. “For now. Go on, soldier.” 

“Yessir,” she said dryly, although pleasurable warmth curled in her chest, and stealthily retreated to her apartment down the hall.

The rest of the day was bound to be interesting.

* * *

In the short time they were separated to ready themselves to face Tsunade, Sakura's mind about spiralled out of control. Something very similar to adrenaline was pulsing through her veins as she noted the marks Madara left on her body, his scent that still clung to her skin, and the phantom feeling of him she recalled so vividly. 

Sakura had spent days—weeks,  _ months— _ fantasising about having Madara. She’d wanted him so badly, she was legitimately afraid that just a kiss would dissolve her.

And then she  _ had him. _

“Oh my god,” she said to herself as that fact caught up to her again. “Oh. My. God.” She’d slept with her superior officer! 

As that sunk in, a thrill like nothing she’d ever experienced out in the field coursed through her.

Ino had teased her before about being an adrenaline junkie. But this was different. Something about breaking this one particular rule, this taboo in their field of work, lit up every pleasure center in her body.

Huh. What an interesting revelation. She’d do well to file it away for later inspection.

Sakura secured her boots, lamented yet again that her apartment complex was experiencing an electricity problem now of all times—she sorely missed her coffee machine—and strapped her weapons on before making her way downstairs.

Madara was already there, looking irritated as he hissed into his phone. Their eyes met as she stalked towards him, prompting Madara to sigh loudly: “We’ll be there in ten, don’t  _ touch _ anything.”

“What happened?” Sakura’s eyebrows raised. 

“Tobirama,” Madara spat.

Sakura was well aware of the animosity between these two, but she failed to make a connection between them in  _ this _ situation. “What? What’s he got to do with anything now?”

“Shoving his nose in  _ my _ business.” Madara was already marching away, leaving Sakura to jog after him with increasing bewilderment. 

“ _ What _ business??”

“He tried to take this case off my hands,” Madara said, tossing her the keys as they reached the car. “Apparently one of our witnesses is now a suspect in his case.” 

Sakura caught the keys, paused to take a deep breath before she could think to cuss Tobirama out. “What the hell?” She got in the car, ignited the engine. “We’ve been working on this case for months!”

“That’s what I said.” Madara pinched the bridge of his nose. “Drive. I told them we’ll talk when we get there.”

Sakura stomped the gas pedal, and the car rocketed forward, fuelled by Sakura’s anger.

She’d have a word with Tsunade about her uncle. Being a shining commander in the field gave him absolutely  _ no right _ to steal cases. 

* * *

It only took Tsunade’s office two pissed-off commanding officers, two nervous rookies and a harried-looking security guard to be effectively transformed into a shit-show. 

The security guard was sweating profusely and trying valiantly to assuage the brewing anger between Tobirama and Madara as they each progressively looked more ready to lunge at the other whilst Sakura stood next to Tsunade, murmuring furiously about abuse of power and how Tobirama had  _ no right _ . Even if he was her uncle, goddammit!

The rookies: Konohamaru and Megu, shuffled nervously against the wall, like they wished to be anywhere but here.

“Tsunade-sama!” Sakura finally cried out, fixing her infamous glare on her mentor. “You would never stand for this if you were me.”

Tsunade sighed. Both men continued to argue.

“But I  _ just _ told you—“

“I don’t give a rat’s  _ ass _ what you just told me—“

“I swear to gods, I will—“

“Okay, ENOUGH!” Tsunade’s palm slammed down on her table with so much force, the echoing sound resembled an explosion.

Both men’s mouths shut audibly. Slowly, they turned to face Tsunade, looking wary.

Tsunade took a deep, angry breath. “Okay. This is what we’re going to do. We’re going to link those cases, and  _ both _ of you are going to work on them.”

“But!—“

“NO BUTS.” Tsunade’s tone underlined a silent threat. “Or you’ll  _ both _ be off the case.”

“Tsuna …” Tobirama sighed long-sufferingly. 

“Off you go. Tobirama, you’re in charge of interrogation. Madara, Sakura, we have a permit to search his house. Get on it.”

“Yes, ma’am!” They hastily filtered out of the room, Madara and Tobirama managing to exchange death glares even as the distance between them grew to ten meters.

“Prick,” Madara whispered under his breath as he and Sakura crowded into the small elevator. 

“He can be,” Sakura agreed.

“I didn’t  _ nearly _ have enough coffee for this shit,” Madara continued sourly. 

He slammed his elbow against the door with an aggravated noise and leaned against it for a moment. If it were anyone else in that elevator, they would’ve been intimidated, but Sakura only felt the stirrings of arousal watching the ripples of his muscles beneath his uniform. 

She bit her lip as she scooted closer to him, his intoxicating body heat washing over her. Boldly, and with a calm facade she really wasn’t feeling, she slipped her arms around him and pressed her face between his shoulder blades. “I can make it up to you,” she murmured suggestively.

Madara’s body tensed a moment before relaxing in her hold. He squeezed her arm just as the elevator dinged, and she let him go. They walked out, her face heavily blushed and his eyes infinitely darker as they regarded her with secret intention. 

“I’ll look forward to it, Haruno,” he promised.

* * *

A witness, Chihiro, was Heiji’s—now their prime suspect—neighbour. While she lived all the way down the street from him and had had minimal interactions with him prior to the incident, her daily route home from work carried her around his backyard at late hours of the night. 

Chihiro was uncertain of her memory, but she claimed to have heard a ruckus from his garage one late night and two angry, hushed voices. But because of her fear of trouble, she didn’t care to investigate the cause and instead hurried back home. 

They pulled up near Heiji’s unlit porch. One potted plant was toppled over, the ceramic cracked and the soil spilled. He’d been arrested just last night, and in his state of bewilderment and agitation, he’d probably knocked it over. But that did not mean Sakura and Madara wouldn’t be cautious.

“Is it just me, or does this place give you a weird vibe?” Madara wondered, using the set of keys provided to him to unlock the door. It clicked, then creaked as he pushed it open.

The interior smelled heavily of smoke. “What the fuck?” Sakura said, darting in. The smell led them to the basement door, which was sealed shut.

“Smells like cannabis,” Madara remarked as he looked around. “Does it feel a bit too warm in here?”

He moved to investigate the radiators in the living room. “Recently used. Someone’s been here since Heiji’s arrest.”

As if on cue, the headlights of a car flashed through the window as it pulled up on the porch.

Madara and Sakura shared a look before swiftly ducking into the closest room to hide. It turned out to be the bedroom, still unmade and in a state of mess.

Madara hustled her towards the closet, shoved her in and climbed in after her. The cramped space was far from comfortable, and a hanger poked painfully into her shoulder as Madara squeezed into the space next to her.

“Ow,” she hissed, just as a chorus of male voices entered the house.

Madara’s palm urgently pressed over her mouth. “Shh!”

Sakura squirmed away from the hanger, but that just squished her against Madara’s front. She couldn’t see him in the pitch-black darkness of Heiji’s wardrobe, but she thought she heard him let out a strained breath.

Two of the voices loomed closer, breaching the bedroom. 

“They were totally fooled,” one was saying, sounding disgustingly pleased with himself. “Told you the police aren’t much. That Heiji had it coming anyway.”

A drawer creaked and shut.

“Bastard should’ve known better than to get greedy,” the other voice agreed. Something metallic clanked. “Do you have the guns?”

“In the car.” 

Sakura tensed. If they were caught now, chances were high that they'd get hurt. Sakura doubted she could reach her gun fast enough in their enclosed quarters.

But if those people got whatever they came looking for and left, they'd never find them again. And Sakura couldn't have that. She held her breath as she waited for the voices to filter out of the room before she carefully creaked the door open.

Madara grabbed her arm, eyes wide. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"We can't lose them," she whispered with conviction. "Let's go."

She made for the window, leaving her confused commander to scramble after her. They jumped into the backyard's bushes, raced around the block and made it inside their car just in time to watch five guys jump back into a van with blacked-out windows.

"Not suspicious at all," she muttered sarcastically as she keyed up the engine.

"You plan to chase them?" Madara asked.

"No, of course not. Tail them, rather. I want to know where these bastards are going and what they have. Think what they framed Heiji for is true?"

She backed the car out of the parking and whizzed down the street behind their target but far enough back to remain inconspicuous.

"Yes," Madara said eventually. "Though I'd like to know what he did to lead to a fallout."

"Don't you just love this job?" Sakura snorted. "Chasing criminals at four a.m. while attempting to understand their messed-up psyche."

"Well, when you put it that way ..." Madara trailed off, eyes trained ahead.

"Well, how would you put it?"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and was surprised to see a smirk on his usually serious features. And then he said: "I like solving crimes. But I like that even better when I have a capable partner who's also easy on the eyes. I don't have much to complain about besides that prick Senju."

Oh. So they were doing that now. Dammit, he was making her blush while working!

"You know," she said, her primary focus still on her target, but some of her attention was now definitely trained on the attractive man beside her. "You might like the capable, easy-on-the-eyes partner outside work hours more."

"You mean in a tiny red bikini? Because you might have a good argument there."

_ Fuck _ . "I was thinking over a beer. In a pub. Outside of uniform."

"Are you asking me out, Haruno?" he teased, sounding awfully pleased with himself.

She pursed her lips, trying not to snap at him in embarrassment. "Pfft. I was wondering if  _ you _ 'd ask  _ me _ out,  _ sir _ ."

"How about ..." he purred, the whisper of his breath touching her ear as he leaned closer. "You catch us a couple of dumbass junkies ... and I treat you to something nicer than a beer, hm? How does that sound?"

The fine hairs on the back of her neck stood as arousal burned low in the pit of her stomach. "It would depend," she murmured thickly. "On how much nicer it is."

Madara leaned away, exuding smugness. "Only one way to find out, wouldn't you agree?"

"And then I get to make it up to you?" she raised an eyebrow, her tone suggestive as she was drawn into his undeniable charm.

"In any way you want," he promised, tone rich and dark.

Sakura took a deep breath and vowed she'd make him forget more than just his troubles when she was through with him. "Deal."

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Ideas? Questions? Reviews feed my soul! <3


End file.
